May I go out? ONESHOT
by Deadient
Summary: Ran and Shinichi, with the appearance of Kogoro. Shinichi and Ran are officially a couple now, and he asks her out for the night, but things advances.


**May I go out?**

A "one-shot" FanFic, inspired by Yukimura-san. Enjoy.

**Oh, and by the way, I edited my FanFic **_**Together, **_**if you would be so kind to re-read it again, I would greatly appreciate it. I made some changes and additional information in each chapter. Thank you.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, which half belongs to Yukimura-san, in a way, I guess.

---

It was Friday afternoon at Teitan High School. Shinichi and Ran were officially together as a couple. Sonoko, surprisingly, does not tease them much about them being together but instead, tries to barge in onto their privacies and tries to recommend her "romantic" enlightening things she made herself.

**Lunch Time**

Shinichi was practising his soccer skills at the soccer field and teaching Ran some of his "famous" skills.

"But, Shi-chi...! I'm tired...! Can we take a break now? Please... Shi-chi...?" Ran pleaded to Shinichi, who was, obviously, having fun, watching her make mistakes.

"...Fine," Shinichi finally said after the umpteenth time Ran asked. "But then, you owe me a favour..." he trailed of slyly.

"Okay," Ran said unnaturally happy. She ran over to the seats, where they have left their bottles, grabbed her's and his bottles and walked back to Shinichi.

Ran threw Shinichi's bottle from afar, "Catch, Shi-chi!"

It caught him off guard, but still, he tried to catch it and succeeded. He flashed a grin of triumph at Ran, Ran pouted.

Ran took a drink out of her bottle with her back to him, and smiled. She quickly turned around and sprayed Shinichi with the water from her bottle, "Gotcha!" The karate champion ran as fast as she could, away from the angrily, yet in a mischievous way, soccer professional, who was chasing after her with his bottle, ready to spray her.

As he got close to her, he sprayed her on the shirt without thinking, which, coincidentally soaked through to her undergarments. Shinichi blushed as he saw her bra.

"Hey...! You pervert!" Ran screamed and sprayed him.

Shinichi quickly reassured her, "I-I d-didn't m-mean to R-Ran! I really didn't think about it!"

"Really?" Ran said sarcastically.

"Mmhmm..." Shinichi pulled her up close to him with an arm. "But, I'll make it up to you... Since you wouldn't believe me..." Shinichi whispered seductively into her ears.

Ran shivered, "You would...? That'd be– Hey! You think you can seduce me so easily??"

Shinichi gave her one of his heart melting grins, "...Yes," and he planted a little kiss on her lips.

Her anger ceased, she smiled, but said, "You know, I'm still very mad at you."

"Okay," he smiled at the fact that she smiling again, "how about... we go out tonight? My treat."

"A movie then restaurant...?"

"Sure, Ran-chan... I'll pick you up at 7, tonight."

**At the Mouri Detective Agency**

Ran was busily choosing a dress for their date tonight. She wanted something neither too flashy nor too formal, something like a short dress.

She took out a black, 2-thin-strapped dress which had little glitter around the edges.

'_Perfect... Now to choose matching shoes and jewellery.'_

She chose out black heels and a long, purple-amethyst pendant necklace, which had been her mother's.

Ran quickly walked out of her room, "Otou-san...! I'm going out with Shinichi tonight!"

"Yes, yes, whatever," Kogoro said lazily, who was unusually, in a suit.

Ran looked at him suspiciously, "I'm going to go..."

"Yes, I know that Ran," he repeated happily, "now run along, your boyfriend is waiting, isn't he?"

There wasn't even an 'idiot' or 'wanna-be-detective' in what Kogoro just said.

"You're going to have to make your own dinner, otou-san."

Kogoro fixed up his tie, "I know that, Ran. Have fun with that detective."

'_What the hell…?' _Ran have had enough. Who was this imposter in her father's place? "Okay, I don't know who the hell you are, where you come from and what have you done with otou-san? I must warn you though; I won the high school karate championships!"

"Ran, it's me! What has gotten into you? I'm your father!" Kogoro growled.

"Well, usually, if you were my father, you'd call him an 'idiot', or a 'wanna-be-detective'," Ran pointed out.

"So you want me to call him an 'idiot'?"

"Well… No… I don't."

"Then you'd better be going, Shinichi is waiting for you outside," Kogoro said looking out of the window.

"Fine, if you insist. Oh, and why are you wearing a suit?"

Kogoro burst into a proud laughter, "Well, I'm having an interview with Yoko-chan!"

'_Oh… No wonder why…'_

There was a knock at the door and it was Shinichi, with his jaw dragging on the floor. He quickly resumed his calmness and said, "Wow Ran… You look magnificent!"

Ran was in her short, black dress, in black heels and her purple rested just above her breasts. Shinichi followed the trailed of her necklace and saw the amethyst pendant. He blushed as he noticed where it was resting upon.

Ran giggled, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Shinichi said, offering his arm for her to curl her arm around. "Well, see ya, old man!"

"Whatever, you wanna-be-detective. Have Ran back by 10:30."

"He has a name, tou-san, and it's Shinichi," Ran informed her father.

"And I thought that before you wanted me to call him that."

"I did not!" Ran retorted, she turned to Shinichi, "Let's go, Shinichi."

"Sure," and the two head out.

As they closed the door to the office, Shinichi kissed Ran on the lips. "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

Ran giggled and returned the kiss, "No."

"Well, you are more beautiful than 100 sunny days with rainbows in a peaceful meadow with little white daisies, I'd say," and he gave her another kiss. "We should head out now."

Ran nodded, "Okay."

On the way down the stairs, Ran almost tripped but Shinichi caught her just in time, and planted another kiss on her forehead.

"Hey… that kiss was stolen…! Now how shall I punish you?"

"Hmm…" Shinichi pretended to this long and hard, "how about unlimited access to your kisses, hmm?"

"Let me see… Nope, but," she gave him a kiss, "you can kiss me as much as you like out of school."

"Fantastic," Shinichi opened the car door for Ran and bowed, "thank you Princess."

She giggled as she got into the ruby-red, convertible car, "Anything for My Prince."

Shinichi closed the door and paced over the opposite side of the door and entered.

Shinichi looked at Ran and smiled, mesmerised by her beauty and he bestowed her a few more kisses. He looked up at her, "Well, you did say I can give you unlimited kisses, so I might as well."

Ran gave him another kiss, but this time, it was more passionate, Shinichi picked it up and bit her lower lip softly, begging for an entrance. Ran complied and gave him his long-awaited-for entrance. Shinichi took great pleasure in exploring her mouth, and a little moan escaped her. Their kisses became more hard and loving, and the seats of the car were all flat, giving them plenty of room to have fun. His kisses to her trailed down to her shoulders then the place just below her neck but just above her chest, gaining more moans from Ran. They became more daring with each more and Shinichi was finally tempted to go further. He slid the straps of her dress down and Ran was unbuttoning his suit.

There was a knock on the car's window. It was Kogoro, looking quiet furious. "Ahem!"

"O-Otou-san!" Ran quickly fixed up her dress while Shinichi fixed up his suit. Ran pressed the button, letting the window slide down.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my daughter?!" Kogoro screamed.

"U-Uh… Kogoro-san… we really need to go or we'll be late," Yoko said from behind him.

"I speak to you later," Kogoro growled at Shinichi and slammed the door after one last glare at Shinichi.

Shinichi let out a nervous laugh, "S-Shall we head out?"

"Y-Yeah," Ran said shyly after what the just did and looked away.

Shinichi frowned uncertainly, "Ran… You know I love you, right?"

She looked back at him, "Yes, I know. I love you too."

A kissed her on her forehead and drove to the finest restaurant in Beika.

---

Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please tell me what you think.

I did this under pressure; father was walking around the computer while I was typing this up.

Oh, and another 'thank you' to Yukimura-san and my dear, dear readers.

_LOL. Lots of Love._


End file.
